


Sweet Drinks

by Smilegirl64



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Doctor Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Singer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Waiter Morality | Patton Sanders, registered nurse Virgil sanders-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilegirl64/pseuds/Smilegirl64
Summary: 31-year-old Patton Heart is just starting his job at The Green Plate Cafe and Coffee Shop. He's been told about a young man, around his age, who works at the nearby hospital as a doctor and general surgeon and is a regular at the coffee shop. When he sees the man for the first time, Patton realizes something: he is very attractive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	1. Meeting

Patton put his sky blue apron on, tying the string in the back. He adjusted his cardigan and put on his nametag. he took a breath and smiled, entering the building, the doors reading "The Green Plate Cafe and Coffee shop." he had been looking for a side job for a while to pay the bills, and finally managed to get one. 

One of the other employees, whose nametag read "Eleven," greeted him at the counter. "Hey, first day on the job?" he nodded. "Yep!" he went behind the counter. "Are there any regulars that I should get to know?" Eleven thought for a moment. "Let's see, there's a really loud guy named Remy who tends to kick the door open whenever he comes." Patton chuckled. "I'll try not to get startled by that." They nodded. "There's one other guy. He rarely talks and gets a black coffee every morning. We don't even know his name. All we know is that he's a doctor and surgeon in the hospital down the street." Patton pursed his lips. "Hm. Well, I'm going to try to talk to him." The door opened and someone entered. "Well, there he is. Good luck."

Patton looked at the entrance and immediately blushed. A man had walked in through the door. He was rather tall, probably around 5'10, in comparison to Patton's rather diminutive five feet. He had a tall face and a strong jawline, his dark brown eyes seeming to pierce through him as they made eye contact for the briefest of moments. He was dressed in a simple black polo and striped navy blue tie, a white coat tying the look together. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Patton blinked, looking away and trying to clear the red from his face. He took a breath and approached the man. "H-hello there, sir!" he said amiably. The man looked at Patton with a neutral expression. He almost seemed to be analyzing Patton for a brief moment before saying, "I assume this is your first day?" Patton nodded. "Yep, it certainly is! I'm guessing you'll be having a black coffee today?" The man paused as if caught off guard before regaining his composure and nodding. Patton grinned. "Well, I'll get that ready for you, Mr..." The man took a nametag out of his bag and handed it to Patton. It read: "Logan Croft, doctor and general surgeon," with the name "St. Thomas Hospital" along the top. Patton had a triumphant expression on his face as he handed the nametag back to Logan, who promptly hid it in his bag again. "Coming right up, Mr. Logan Croft."


	2. A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person enters the shop.

Patton walked over with a grin on his face. "I got his name." Eleven's eyes widened in surprise. "NO. Really?" Patton nodded vigorously. Eleven smiled a bit as they began to make the coffee. "Nice job. You've done more in two minutes than I've been able to do in two years." Patton froze, then regained his composure. He then heard the door open again. A person in a blood-red cloak entered, causing Logan's brow to furrow and his shoulders to tense. Patton frowned at this. He took a quick breath and looked at the person as he put on a smile. "Hey there! How can I help you?" The person slipped a note written in flowing handwriting with an incredibly detailed drink order on it. Patton looked at Eleven, confused.

They shrugged. "They come in every few weeks with an order like this. I'll get it." The new server nodded slowly, his eyes going to Logan again. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Patton frowned, grabbing the coffee and walking over to the table. "Here's your coffee, Dr. Croft!" he set the coffee down, his face slightly red. Logan simply nodded, a slight frown on his face to match his furrowed brow. Patton sat down across from him, causing Logan to pause. "What's wrong?" Patton asked, genuinely concerned. Logan took a breath. "That person...they make me incredibly uncomfortable." Patton nodded. "How so?" Logan made eye contact with Patton, causing him to blush more, though he didn't manage to miss the red tint of Logan's cheeks as their pupils locked together. "I am unsure why, but looking at them gives me an unnerving feeling like I wouldn't like them if I met them." Patton nodded. "Probably the cloak. It's weird." Logan nodded in agreement. "Perhaps."

The person's drink was finished. They paid, took it, and left, causing Logan to visibly relax as he took a sip of his coffee. Patton smiled. "If they come in again, I'll tell them." Logan nodded. "Taking their visiting history into account, they will, but the date they will arrive will be completely random." Patton nodded. "Eleven said that they come every few weeks, so that's something to keep track of." Logan made a "hm" sound. "There have been times where they come more frequently or less, though the latter is less common. The most time that I've seen pass between visits is two and a half months." Patton nodded, then jumped as his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and checked. It was a text from his friend Virgil.

_"It happened again."_


End file.
